


The Atlas

by stellarstatelogic



Series: Forerunner Chronicles: Focuslight Revelation [3]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstatelogic/pseuds/stellarstatelogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of what has been remembered as the Janus Key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atlas

 

> / Account Codexed by VVSR-3537-Focuslight Oraculi \\\\\  
>  VERBATIM — / [Record] 748.001.312 — [Restricted] Authorized Access \  
>  /---------------------------------------///

 

* * *

 

 ----The Master Builder was kind enough to grant me privilege in seeing one of his personal creations: an astounding prototype of a [transdimentional armillary sphere], a theoretical construct to track and record every filament of the [Virgo Supercluster] in real time, hidden in a [fractal folding] dimension, largely uncharted. Its potential left unexplored and abundance waited to be reclaimed.

The construct is an intricacy that has uplifted my spirit at the dawn of our final hours. We are finite, [molecular] to the grandeur of all the lights among [perceivable stars]. Alas, the marvel of this galaxy and its place within the Living Time is the singular proof of our existence. Soon it will no longer be our place to acclaim our [birthright] as its Guardian. I can only hope that great things will happen beyond our Time, when our successors rise from our departure. They will be born marvelous, in a world bound by new possibilities.

The Master Builder has forged [keys] to the sphere. Dimensionally manifesting, two as a whole, of time and space, ripped of its function if not united. He has taken mythic references from the [forsaken] stories which I have told him, and called his piece the Flame of Eld and mine the Dew of Ilu. The Atlas keeps our respective knowledge as one and apart. The Mind shall never find it. It does not deserve.

I know the Master Builder has other plans, it is but irrelevant, as I have decided to leave the [Atlas] to the Reclaimers.

 


End file.
